


My Best Friend

by Shino_San



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying Mention, Children, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shino_San/pseuds/Shino_San
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Monomi asks her students to write down who their best friend is and for Kiyotaka Ishimaru, that answer was easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friend

When the question was asked in class, Ishimaru Kiyotaka wasted no time writing down his answer. It wasn't much of a hard choice, "Who is your best friend?" It was an easy answer: Ishida.

Ishida was his only friend. Ishida always talked to him, never judged him, and would always laugh at Kiyotaka's awkward jokes. Ishida was his imaginary friend, but his only best friend.

_"Miss Monomi:_

_My best friends name is Ishida. I guess you can say he is kind of like my twin brother. He looks just like me except he has white hair and flaming eyes!_

_He is really cool, though he can be a little rude at times. Sometimes he says bad words and I have to scold him. He likes rules like me, and working hard. He protects me when I can not protect myself, comforts me when I am sad, and wipes away tears when I can not._

_Ishida is everything I am to scared to be; strong, energetic, brave, and when I grow up I would like to be like him. He doesn't have any friends either except for me and sometimes that makes him really sad. Ishida is scaring when he is angry, but I always find a way to calm him down._

_I would only write this to you Miss Monomi, but sometimes when it is really late at night my parents don't come home. It is terrifing being in a house all alone at 11 years old. I know it is against the rules for this, but sometimes when I get really lonely at night I let Ishida sleep with me in my bed._

_Ishida is scared of the dark like me, but he would never admit it out-loud. He'll stay awake for me, waiting till I fell asleep and when I wake up he would still be beside me which makes me feel good._

_It makes me happy because he never leaves me. Ishida laughs with me, cries with me, study's hard with me, and comforts me in my time of need._

_Ishida is my bestest friend, and sometimes I wish he were real.”_

Kiyotaka re-read over his answer multiple times before a small smile stretched across his face. He could not wait to tell Ishida that he had wrote about him for his essay. He knew the other boy would be pleased. Beaming with pride he handed his paper to the teacher and bowed perfectly like he had always when the teacher said, "Thank you Ishimawu-kun, you're always the fiwst one done."

As he was about to walk back to his seat, his eyes unintentionally traveled to the back of the class were another young boy with half black and brownish hair was. And of course, he was sleeping in class again. Kiyotaka shook his head and took his seat, burning with just a little bit of anger. To waste such time in a fine establishment of learning by sleeping.

He knew Mondo, not from being friends or talking, but from small instances of bumping into each other in the halls or Kiyotaka telling him and he can't do this and that. The hot-headed boy would yell right back at him, push him to the ground and call him names. The most common one he used was freak.

It hurt a lot when the taller boy called him that, freak-- it was such a harsh word yet it seemed that it was everyone else's favorite term to use as well. 

It hurt him.

When Kiyotaka would go home, it was often to an empty house. He would tell his mother and father he was home though no one would be there to listen. He would go into his parents room and look at himself long and hard in the mirror trying to decipher what qualified him as a _freak._

One time he had heard some students laughing about his eyebrows, and that very day he went home and tried to shave them. When he went to school the next day the kids ridiculed him even more for having one looping thin brow and another almost completely gone. He cried hard that day, and he had tried so hard.

He just wanted people to like him.

\----

“Shit, shit, shit!” Mondo growled as he shifted through the pile of essays handed in by the other students. He had fallen asleep in class and by the time the bell rang he had noticed he hadn't wrote anything but handed in the notebook anyway. He knew the teacher ate lunch before grading the papers so he snuck in as soon as she left and dug for his work so he could quickly write something in it.

As he was going though the pile, he noticed a familiar red folder with the huge letters of "Ishimaru Kiyotaka's notebook" written across the front in black sharpie.

Scoffing slightly, and out of peeking curiosity, he picked up the book and flipped through the page until he landed on today's assignment. He really could careless who the young teachers pet best friend was, probably some math book and Mondo was looking for a good laugh.

What he found though, was not caused for a laughing matter. As he read through Ishimaru's paper he felt a sharp pang in his chest, his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach out of guilt and pity.

"...His only friend is, imaginary?" Mondo repeated out loud and when he got to the part about his parents, he sort of felt a connection with Ishimaru. His parents weren’t around either, letting him and his older brother to fend for themselves. Except Mondo had someone too come to when he was sad or scared, someone real. 

But Ishimaru did not, and when Mondo thought back to all the times he called him names and pushed him down his stomach coiled tighter. He knew he wasn't the most friendly of boys and he knew how hard his punches could be and now he wanted to do nothing more than apologize.

H put down the book and ran out into the halls, completely forgetting why he had gone there in the first place. It was lunch time so he was sure Ishimaru was there. Then again, Mondo had never seen Ishimaru eating with everyone else when it was time.

When he got done searching the cafeteria he checked the library, then the student council lounge, but still no Ishimaru to be found. He was starting to feel hopeless and that's when he saw Miss Monomi walking down the hall and quickly asked if she had seen him.

"Ishimawu-kun? I think I saw him heading to the nuwses office."

Panic? Was it panic that surged through Mondo's body when he heard Nurses office? He knew the boy was always picked on and he had hoped someone had not gone to far to send him there. As Mondo ran to the nurses room he busted through the door, about to yell when he froze. There he saw Ishimaru, not so far from the door sitting on one of the beds, laughing and smiling to himself.

After the door had swung open Ishimaru's head twisted to the noise and the nurse peeked over as well. Mondo immediately blushed and looked down at his feet in embarrassment.

“'S-'S'rry...” he mumbled.

The kind looking lady smiled softly at Mondo and folded her hands together. “It's alright, is there something you need? Are you ill?”

“A-Actually I was jus' lookin'... uh, lookin for him.” Mondo pointed to Ishimaru who in return jumped a bit in his seat. His red eyes widened and he could feel his cheeks get a little warmer. No one ever looked for him.

“Oh?” The old nurse looked over to Ishimaru and smiled again,“Is this your friend Ishimaru-kun?”

His mouth froze in a gaped form, small spurts of "um's and “ah's" only escaped before Mondo spoke up for him.

"Uhh, y-yeah I'm his friend! Mind if I talk to him?"

The nurse nodded and let Mondo slip by. The young soon-to-be-biker rubbed the back of his neck as he walked up to Ishimaru who jumped down off the bed and immediately looked at his feet as he shuffled them back and forth.

Mondo cleared his throat again and inhaled deep through his nose. “Listen, uh, Ishimaru... I jus' came to say...” his nerves were getting to him and he clenched his fist together. “I-I JUST CAME TO SAY-- M' S'RRY FOR PICKIN' ON YOU AND CALLIN' YA NAMES BECAUSE YA DIDN'T DO ANYTHIN' TA' DERSERVE IT AND IF YA WANT T' BE FRIENDS WIT' ME I WOULDN'T MIND!”

Mondo let out little heaves of air after his long shout; his face red and sweaty. His knuckles white from clenching to tightly. His heart felt like it was going to pop out of his chest. He had to redeem what he had done wrong, he just hoped Ishimaru would forgive him.

Kiyotaka looked at the taller boy in shock after hearing his outburst. It took his brain almost a minute to register what had been said and his face immediately glowed a dark shade of vermillion once realized.

“Y-You, want to be friends, w-with me?” His voice wavered but what could he do? He had never had someone want to be his friend before. Especially not seeing this coming from someone like Mondo. Who picked on him and ignored him like the rest. Kiyotaka could feel tears drip down his cheek and he must have looked like a fool sobbing again. Even though Mondo was a delinquent of sorts, he had been the first person to apologize for what he did and asked to be his friend.

Mondo's eyes widened when he started to see the boy cry and quickly walked a little closer, he rubbed at Ishimaru's cheeks messily; trying to wipe away the tears. “O-Oii, no need 't cry, ok? M' really s'orry...”

“Y-You miss understand, these are tears of joy! Of course I can forgive you a-and I'd love to be your f-f-friend!” Chocking on the last word he tried to gulp down his hiccups. He rubbed at his face quickly as if to try and stop the water works,“...b-but won't you be embarrassed to be seen around me...?” He sniffed.

“N-No, I won't! And if anyone tries 't mess wit you, or me, I swear I'll beat them good!”

“While I appreciate the thought, violence is forbidden on school grounds Oowada-kun!” Ishimaru's frown deepened as he scolded the young delinquent. “I would have to report you if you did such things, even as friends!”

Mondo sweated nervously for a whole other reason. “What have I gotten myself into...” he thought and sighed heavily. That was until he felt small digits grab at his hand. Mondo looked down and noticed that Ishimaru's fingers were wrapped around his thumb. His cheeks tinted as he looked back up to the boy who was equally as red.

“I-I hope you do not mind, that I... if I may hold your hand! I hear this is what friends do...”

“AH, it's a little weird for guys to...” the tears started flowing again. “I-I MEAN IT'S OK IF YA REALLY WANT TO!” he fixed their hands and clasped them together more tightly. “Jeez, if it will stop ya from cryin'!”

“Thank you, Oowada-kun...!” Ishimaru glared down at their combined hands and felt a weird pleasant sensation filling his entire body. He liked holding Mondo's hand, he was warm and his hands were soft yet strong. Suddenly it hit Kiyotaka like a ton of bricks.

“Oh, um, O-Oowada-kun, may I ask one more favor?”

“Course!'”

Kiyotaka looked to the opposite side of himself and nodded his head to nothing. A confused Mondo looked on. The small perfect looked back and bit his bottom lip. “Do you think it would be alright, if Ishida could hold your hand too? He doesn't have any friends and he really wants to join as well!”

The request was strange and it made Mondo want to physically punch himself for getting himself stuck in this position. But something about the request also made Mondo a little happy, happy that he was able to give Ishimaru a friend, and maybe if he helped his imaginary friend out as well...someday, he would forget Ishida.

“Sure, anythin' for you, Ishimaru.” And with his other hand, he held it out and squeezed it as if someone was actually there. It wasn't abnormal, and it would keep Kiyotaka smiling and there was something deep down inside of him, that wanted to keep seeing that grin so bright.


End file.
